Transbordando
by TigerxFox
Summary: Legosi foi ao camarim de Louis. Porém, Louis não estava sozinho. [Legosi x Louis] [Outros x Louis]


Era uma tarde agradável e ventilada quando Legosi foi ao camarim de Louis para falar sobre a iluminação da peça mais recente do clube de teatro. Ele entrou na sala calmamente , atento ao seu tamanho, como sempre, esperando encontrar seu senpai ensaiando ou se olhando no espelho com aquele olhar de contemplação que às vezes tinha em seu rosto, o que Legosi sempre achou que era um toque agradável para seus traços já bastante bonitos. Só que Louis não estava sozinho naquela tarde. Havia muitos animais lá, mas no meio deles, esparramado e nu em uma mesa, no centro, como sempre era o lugar dele, havia Louis.

Legosi estava bastante calmo antes de entrar no camarim. Andando como se estivesse tentando parecer menor, como sempre, escondendo tudo sobre sua verdadeira natureza através de sua postura. Mas então ele viu a cena. E o fato é que todos pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, da perspectiva de Legosi. A maioria apenas assistia e alguns tocavam o corpo de Louis como um pedaço de carne. Legosi não percebeu, mas sua aparência de repente não parecia mais tão forçadamente amigável. Seus dentes insistiam em se mostrar de onde se escondiam sob seus lábios e ele olhou para todos os seus companheiros de clube com raiva.

Eles imediatamente subiram as calças e fugiram na presença aterrorizante do lobo, a maioria deles sendo herbívoros e tudo mais. Mas Bill também estava lá e até ele se afastou, embora claramente contrariado.

Louis parecia pouco impressionado como sempre, como se Legosi tivesse interrompido educadamente uma reunião do clube ou algo assim. Então, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos de Legosi, que geralmente se parecem com os olhos de um filhote, mas não hoje. Foi mais um desafio do que um convite, mas Legosi não se importava.

Ele não pensou por um segundo antes de deixar cair as calças no chão e se enfiar dentro de Louis. O cervo-vermelho parecia todo satisfeito consigo mesmo, como se estivesse esperando esse tipo de comportamento impulsivo dele. Mas enquanto Legosi o fodia cada vez mais rápido, Louis parecia perder a compostura. Ele, que sempre foi tão exigente, sempre querendo mais do que Legosi pensava que podia dar, agora parecia que não havia mais para onde exigir do lobo. Como se ele estivesse dando tudo a ele.

Legosi acelerou o ritmo e, quando começou a se sentir bem, sua expressão logo se tornou dócil novamente, exatamente como antes de entrar na sala. Os músculos do rosto relaxaram e o cenho franzido desapareceu.

Louis-senpai parece ter sido preenchido muitas vezes ele não conseguia parar de pensar. Mas de alguma forma agora isso não era nem uma coisa ruim. Claro que isso tornava quase nojento se ele realmente pensasse sobre isso. Mas ele não iria. Em vez disso, ele apenas se concentrou em como tornava o buraco de Louis muito mais escorregadio e em como vazava todo quente e pegajoso por todo o pêlo deles.

Legosi então se lembrou de abrir os olhos. Algo que Louis sempre pede e ele nunca faz por muitas razões. O constrangimento é uma delas. Outra é que ele sempre pensa que aquilo se assemelha demais a violência para ele suportar se ver fazendo isso. Mas quando ele abriu as pálpebras, tudo o que pôde ver foi o quão magnífico seu senpai realmente era. Muito mais bonito do que qualquer iluminação de palco jamais poderia torná-lo. Então Legosi continuou a foder mais rápido e mais fundo, até que ele não podia mais, até que ele derramou dentro desse calor, como muitos fizeram antes de ele chegar.

"Isso foi... Interessante." O cervo disse depois que o nó de Legosi o soltou, ele empurrou o lobo cinzento para longe e começou a se limpar obsessivamente, como se tivesse acabado de perceber o quão sujo realmente estava.

Legosi ficou parado sem jeito e observou, até Louis ordenar que ele fosse embora e fizesse seu trabalho, praticamente o expulsando da sala.

"Então é disso que você precisa para me foder direito. Vou manter isso em mente." Louis disse pouco antes de bater a porta no rosto de Legosi e o lobo não entendeu direito o que era aquilo, mas seu rabo ainda estava abanando feliz.


End file.
